Vide
by Sweet Hurricane
Summary: J'ai perdu mes parents. J'ai 18 ans et je me sens seul. Je n'arrive plus à me confier alors j'écris. J'ai besoin de coucher sur le papier ce que je ressens ou dans mon cas mon incapacité a ressentir quoi que ce soit.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de donner votre avis :)

* * *

Lundi 21

Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens.** Je me sens vide**. Mon père est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort, il est mort, il est mort. Mais je ne ressens rien. Je ne suis ni triste ni en colère. Rien. Pourtant je devrai me sentir triste: il est le seul parent qu'il me restait. Je l'ai vu mourir comme j'ai vu mourir ma mère et encore une fois je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas versé une larme. J'ai l'impression de n'être ni mort ni vivant. Je me lève le matin, je prend un douche, prépare mon sac pour aller en cours, prend mon petit-dej, grimpe dans ma Jeep, assiste au cours, mange à midi, retourne en cours, rentre chez moi, fait mes devoirs et un brin de ménage, dîne et dort. Tout les jours. Depuis un mois. Je ne parle plus. **Exit Stiles l'hyperactif de service**. Je ne peux plus voir Scott, quand je le vois j'ai envie de lui taper dessus. Violemment Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement que c'est le seul moment où j'ai l'impression d'être vivant. Les autres ? Je ne les vois plus. Je les évite à vrai dire. Au début ils essayaient bien de venir me voir en passant par ma fenêtre mais je l'ai faite remplacer . Ainsi que la serrure de chez moi. Vous vous demandez comment cela ce fait que je vis toujours au même endroit alors que mes parents sont mort? Simplement parce que c'est mon héritage.. tous droit sortie du testament de mon père. Et étant donner que j'ai 18 ans j'ai le droit d'y vivre. **Géniiiiiiiiiiiial**. Capter toutes l'ironie de ce mots s'il vous plait. Oh je disais ils ont bien tenté de venir me voir mais je ne répond plus ni à leurs appelle ni à leur message ni même quand ils viennent me voir. Ils me demandent sans cesse comment je vais. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé leurs repondre étant donner que moi même je ne sais pas. **Qu'on me fiche la paix**


	2. Chapter 2

Mardi 22

Accident de voiture. J'étais avec lui. Il est mort et je suis vivant. Je crois que je ressens de l'injustice. Pourquoi lui et pas moi? Moi je suis juste un ado inutile. Lui c'était LE sheriff, c'était mon papa. Il me manque affreusement. Il me manque tellement. Je ne dors plus. Je n'y arrive pas je revois sans arrêter l'accident pendant mon sommeil alors je ne dors plus. La café s'est cool. Degueu mais efficace. Le chocolat chaud c'est tellement meilleur c'est sucré et doux. Le café s'est amère. Comme le fait que Scott ... non rien je ne veux pas parler de lui. Pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain. J'aime beaucoup la musique. Quand j'écoute de la musique j'imagine des choses, des histoires que j'ai envie d'écrire ou de vivre. J'arrive à oublier le temps d'un instant que je suis totalement seul. Ca m'apaise. C'est dingue. Vous savez qu'avec tous les styles de musique qu'il existe on peux écouter la même musique de X manière différente. Un coup c'est calme, un coup c'est mouvementer, un coup ça te file un coup de blues et d'un autre ça te donne la pêche. La musique c'est juste génial. Je ressens quelque chose quand j'écoute de la musique. Lydia est venu me parler aujourd'hui. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. A quoi bon? Elle m'a bien ignoré les trois quarts de son existence! Pourquoi voudrai-t-elle me parler maintenant. Elle ne représente rien pour moi... sauf le souvenir d'un ancien moi... qui n'existe plus. Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrai me parler demain. Mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Donc demain je n'irai pas en cours. Tiens je n'irai pas en cours de la semaine. J'en ai marre de sentir les regards de pitié sur moi de toute manière.

* * *

Avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

Mercredi 23

Je sais. Ce n'est pas que je ne ressens rien c'est juste que je ressens tellement de chose que je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Voila. C'est dit. J'ai fais des recherches sur les différentes drogues qu'il existe et les endroit où s'en procurer. Ouais je sais c'est pas comme si j'allais trouver l'adresse d'un dealer sur google mais je sais pas j'avais envie. "J'sais même pas qui c'est cette foutue Christina cette pute en blanc... Une infirmière nan mais j'te jure" Je hais les infirmières tous des menteuses. " T'en fais pas Stiles ça va aller" Mensonge. Je suis allé dans la chambre de mon père ce matin pour mettre ses affaire dans des cartons... Je n'ai pas pu. C'est trop dur. Je me sens si seul mon dieu je veux mon père. Hier j'ai mangé une pomme. Elle était verte c'est celle que je préfère elles sont acides j'aime bien les choses acides. Lydia m'a appelé, j'ai pas répondu. Isaac et Cora aussi. J'ai rien à leurs dire. Oh j'ai vu un reportage aujourd'hui à la télé. La plupart des personnes qui se font violé se suicide... J'aime trop la vie enfin j'aimais la vie maintenant je ne sais plus. Tout est si moche, sombre. Sale. J'ai fais un rêve cette nuit. J'ai rêvé de papillon j'aimerai être un papillon pour pouvoir m'évader. Voler , voler voler au grès du vent, sentir l'air sur ma peau être libre. Je crois que j'ai fumé trop de joint j'ai pas les idées claire. Demain j'en fumerai moins. **Je veux juste oublier.**

* * *

La suite Jeudi. Des Avis ?


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous conseille d'écouter les musiques que je site 'pour ce chapitre et le suivant il aide à la compréhension de l'histoire essentiellement par le rythme.

Un gros merci à Driamar pour la correction du chapitre!

* * *

Jeudi 24

J'écoute la musique "_Coldplay - Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall (GAMPER & DADONI Remix)_". Je ne me drogue pas. Enfin, à part fumer de joint ou boire de l'alcool, je ne me drogue pas. L'envie est là, je ne le nie pas mais je sais que si je commence, je vais sombrer. Et j'ai tout de même envie de m'en sortir mais je ne sais pas comment. Je sais seulement que mes anciens amis m'ont déçu. Bon seulement Scott m'a déçu mais étant donner que les autres sont toujours avec lui, ça revient à la même chose.

Le rapport avec la musique? Aucun. Enfin si, la musique m'apaise et j'arrive mieux à poser sur papier ce que je ressens. J'aimerai vous dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais c'est encore trop ... trop tôt. Je ne peux pas.

J'aime bien ce site. Je me confie sans réellement me confier. Je me livre à des inconnus qui ne me connaissent pas. Je n'ai même pas de motivation pour me lever le matin... Je pense souvent à griller des feux pour qu'une voiture me rentre dedans... Je suis fatigué de ma vie ... Et je sais plus quoi faire, vraiment... Je sais que j'ai besoin de me faire aider. Je suis dépressif, pas idiot. Mais par qui ?  
J'ai tellement mal à l'intérieur que par moment, j'ai envie d'extérioriser cette douleur. Mais l'espoir d'un changement me retient, l'espoir de vivre quelque chose de beau et de fort. De rencontrer des gens qui seront la pour moi. J'ai rencontré des personnes qui m'ont soutenu pendant un temps puis qui m'ont abandonnées. Et, à chaque abandon, j'ai eu mal, j'ai pleuré et je voulais baisser les bras (Scott en fait parti, il m'a abandonné le jour où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. S'il avait été là, mon père ne serait pas mort et je ne serais pas aussi sale, si seulement ... Ma mère aussi m'a abandonné, elle est morte trop tôt). L'envie de leur prouver que je peux m'en sortir seul aussi est un des facteurs qui m'empêche d'en finir. J'ai envie de prouver que je ne suis pas faible, que j'suis plus fort qu'ils ne le seront jamais. J'ai envie de vivre, de rire. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment j'y parviendrai mais j'ai envie d'être heureux. Pour dire vrai, je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'ai été heureux depuis le début de cette histoire de loup-garou mais je peux dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux. Oui mon truc est plus clair que les autres je n'ai pas ou peu dérivé sur d'autres sujets mais j'avais besoin de ça.

Vous pensez qu'il y a une vie après la mort ? Moi je ne pense pas. Je pense que lorsque l'on crève, on crève c'est tout. POINT. Bon j'avoue, j'exagère. J'ai vu un autre reportage aujourd'hui qui m'a presque convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose après la mort. Après tout, si les loups garous existent pourquoi pas ça ! Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Après la mort il y a le néant voilà tout. Mon dieu, s'il existe quelque chose de surnaturelle après la mort, mon père va me tuer quand je décéderai. il n'existe rien après la mort.

Oui je m'auto-parle. C'est très intéressant. Vous aimez les sucres d'orge? J'en ai jamais mangé mais ça a l'air bon. J'ai aussi l'impression que je vais me casser les dents à essayer d'en manger. Peu importe, je suis allé au supermarché aujourd'hui j'en ai acheté. J'ai vu Derek aussi. La première fois que je le vois depuis ... Depuis ... Bref. Je l'ai vu. Il ne m'a pas demandé comment j'allai et sérieusement je lui en suis reconnaissant (oui j'éprouve autre chose que de la peur pour lui bizarre hein surtout que c'est LUI quoi !). Quand il m'a vu il a juste posé sa main sur mon épaule et pendant les quelques secondes que cela a duré, j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être seul. D'être compris. C'est clair qu'il me comprend. Enfin à moitié, il a lui aussi perdu sa famille. Il lui reste pourtant Cora et Peter. Alors qu'à moi : personne. Il n'a pas été violé non plus. MERDE. Oubliez ce que je viens d'écrire. Fichu site une fois qu'on écrit quelque chose on ne peut pas le supprimer. EH OH c'est injuste j'étais juste tellement … Je sais pas pourquoi, c'est sortit mais merde je n'avais pas envie de le dire.** Personne ne le sait à part mon père mais il est mort.**

Vendredi 25

Hier soir après avoir publié mon message, je suis allé dans un pub. C'était cool. J'ai couché avec 2/3 mecs, fumé tellement de joints et bu tellement de verres que je ne sais plus comment s'est passé la fin de la soirée. Oui je suis gay enfin gay je préfère "donner" mon corps plutôt qu'on me prenne de force. Puis entre vous et moi, avoir un orgasme c'est jouissif (sexe orgasme jouissif vous avez compris ou quoi ?) Et ça me permet d'oublier qui je suis l'espace de quelques heures (ou minutes, tout dépend de la duré de l'acte. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de mecs qui sont des éjaculateurs précoce quelle plaie). Je me suis réveillé chez un inconnu ... Encore ! J'ai dût filer avant qu'il se lève. Je devais vraiment avoir la tête à l'envers pour accepter d'aller cher lui. D'hab la voiture suffit.

Enfin bref ... Oh cette phrase me fait toujours penser à Franklin ou truc du genre dans la série Ma Famille d'abord. J'adore cette série. Elle est tellement drôle. Surtout Junior quel con celui-là pas très fute-fute ahah les seuls moments où je me surprends à sourire c'est lorsque je regarde un épisode de cette série. J'adore l'ambiance de cette famille. Des fois, je fonds en larme devant car elle me rappelle la complicité que j'avais avec mon père. J'ai mangé les sucres d'orge que j'ai achetés. Pas top je m'attendais à mieux. Dire que tout le monde en raffole je ne comprend pas.

Je me sens moins seul depuis que je vous écris. J'ai reçu un message l'autre fois, d'une personne du site. Je tenais à la remercier. Elle saura pourquoi. Sache juste que jamais je ne pourrai te parler en privé. Je n'ai pas envie. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Mais si tu veux réagir sur ce que j'écris, ne te gène pas, je te répondrai dans mes postes. Je pense retourner au pub ce soir, pas le même mais j'ai envie d'oublier qui je suis ce soir encore. En ce moment je suis fasciné par les Valkyries. Ce sont des supers guerrières vierges (genre vierge comme ne jamais avoir eu de relation sexuelle pas vierge le signe astrologique). C'est cool. J'aime bien le mot coooooooooool. C'est cool ... Comme l'eau qui coulent du robinet. Ouais je sais c'est nul mais j'ai plus d'inspiration. Oh j'ai une chanson d'un rappeur français dans la tête Oreslan " Bim Bada Bim Bim Bada Boom Ils sont cools Bim Bada Bim Bim Bada Bada Boom Trop Cools" J'aime bien cette chanson elle est totalement légère et futile mais drôle. Enfin drôle, c'est un grand mot. Avant je la trouvais vraiment très drôle maintenant elle me fait sourire. Avant j'étais quelqu'un de joyeux vous savez. J'étais toujours entrain de parler ou de radoter. Toujours entrain de rire ou de faire le pitre pour que mes amis soient heureux mais ça, c'était avant. Depuis que j'ai appris l'existence des loups-garous, je m'intéresse beaucoup à la mythologie.

Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un message de Derek. Et d'Isaac. Aucun de Lydia ni de Scott et encore moins de cette salope d'Alyson. Je savais que Lydia aller vite lâcher l'affaire. Quoi de plus étonnant. Par contre je suis surpris de l'acharnement d'Isaac. Il n'y a pas un jour où il ne m'envoi pas de messages. Des fois ce sont des blagues, d'autre fois un message vide et d'autre fois des insultes. Aujourd'hui il m'a envoyé les cours d'hier. Il ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas en cours. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en fiche mais je pense qu'il a compris que de toute manière je ne répondrai pas. Le message de Derek m'a choqué. "Tu ressembles à un cadavre l'humain. Je te pensais plus fort que ça. Si tu as besoin, parles à Isaac il est inquiet et ça commence à me gaver de l'entendre parler de toi. REPONDS LUI" Derek. Message. Conseil. Euh non mais non heureusement qu'il y avait l'insulte sinon je pense que j'aurai cru être atteins de troubles de la personnalité genre je vois des choses qui n'existe pas. Comme pendant un bad trip quoi. Vous savez que si vous avez des gènes de prédisposition à une maladie mentale prendre des drogues peut vous la déclencher. J'ai fais un devoir sur l'effet du cannabis et de l'alcool sur le corps humain il y a quelque temps. J'aimerai arrêter de me foutre en l'air comme ça mais c'est plus fort que moi. Bref ce fut une journée moins pire que les autres. Espérons que la soirée soit encore meilleure.

* * *

A vos clavier j'ai hâte de lire vos avis!

La suite sera publié soit samedi soit mercredi prochain :)


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour tout vos commentaire ils m'ont fait plaisir !

**RAR**

Angel : pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer tu dois continuer à lire ahah les menaces de Derek ne me font pas peur au contraire donc trouve d'autre moyen de faire pression :')

Une : Tu as vu ça comme ils sont chou! Ils vont commencer à prendre de plus en plus de place dans l'histoire en plus. C'est peut-être Lydia ou peut être pas. Sérieusement je te le dis tout de suite ce n'est pas elle! J'ai pas envie de te laisser dans le doute surtout que Lydia me sert juste à montrer que Stiles veux plus de son ancienne vide... bon peut être qu'elle servira à autre chose après tout c'est une personnage intelligent! Mais bon l'instant je la met de coté ou du moins je ne vais pas te dire ce que je vais en faire! Ahah

* * *

Samedi 26

Ma soirée a été un fiasco total. Quand je suis rentré dans le club j'ai vu Scott alors je me suis barré vite fait avant qu'il ne me voit. Encore une chose qu'il gâche dans ma vie. Alors je suis rentré chez moi. Rien à faire j'ai tourné en rond. J'ai voulu regarder un film sur internet. Bordel ça prend trois heure pour que la vidéo charge c'est trop saoulant. J'ai du mettre pause toute les 40 putain de secondes. J'ai eu les nerfs et j'ai arrêté le film. J'ai essayé de manger et j'ai tous revomis. Ouais la nourriture passa pas trop ces temps ci. Dommage j'adore manger. Avant je cuisinais beaucoup maintenant j'achète seulement des plats préparer qui finissent à la poubelle. J'ai reçu une bourse d'étude pour l'université mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. A quoi bon? Quoique à l'université personne ne connaitra mon histoire et j'ai toujours aimé étudier. Je ne sais pas je dois y réfléchir encore un peu avant de prendre une décision.

J'ai découvert cette chanson. Cette putain de chanson qui me donne envie de faire l'Amour. Pas une séance de sexe non pas tout ça. L'Amour. Je m'envolerai au 7e ciel sur cette chanson avec la personne dont je serais amoureux. Il ne peut en être autrement. Oh quel chanson ? Dark Star -Jaymes Young. Elle est juste parfaite pour ce genre de moment. C'est la première fois depuis le truc que j'ai envie de faire l'amour.

Isaac est venu chez moi aujourd'hui. Je l'ai invité à entrer. Je ne lui ai pas adressé un mot mais je l'ai laissé entrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. A cause du message de Derek? je ne sais pas, c'est possible. Il m'a dit qu'on avait un exposé à faire ensemble, devoir donner par Harris. Génial. Ca veux dire que je vais devoir soit le faire tous seul, soit le laisser faire tout seul soit supporter sa présence. Il m'a aussi dit que c'est lui qui m'avait choisit car apparemment il a entendu Scott dire à sa salope qu'il voulait essayer de se mettre avec moi pour pouvoir me parler. J'ai vraiment voulu le remercier à ce moment la. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Scott et Isaac sont sensés être ami non? Quoiqu'il en soit c'est gentil de sa part. J'espère seulement qu'il n'attend rien en retour. Il a dit que si je ne venais pas en cours Lundi il viendrai de nouveau chez moi pour me déposer les devoirs et parler de l'exposer. Du coup je pense que je vais vraiment retourner en cours parce que même si je l'ai laissé entrer aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si Lundi j'accepterai. Il n'a fait aucune remarque sur les cadavres de bouteille d'alcool un peu partout dans le salon. Tant mieux j'espère aussi qu'il ne le dira à personne. Si personne n'est au courant je réfléchirai peut-être sur le fait que l'on puisse se voir pour ce fichu devoir et en parler (putain). Vous ai-je dit à quel point j'ai peur de parler? C'est vrai quoi déjà quand j'écris je laisse passer des infos que je voudrai taire alors si je parle...

Il a parlé dans le vide pendant quoi une heure, il s'est servi lui même un verre de jus (noooooooooooormal vas y fait comme chez toi) et à chercher quelque chose à manger (mon pauvre mes placards sont vides) puis m'a simplement dit "fait chier Stiles j'avais les crocs déjà que Derek ne sait pas cuisiner si même chez toi on trouve rien de comestible je vais mourir de faim. C'est pas toi l'as de la cuisine? Oh merde tu as vu l'heure qu'il ai j'dois filer ..." et blablabla cinq bonne minute pour dire qu'il doit partir. N'a-t-il pas remarqué que je m'en contre fiche qu'il soit la ou non. Comment ça je me mens à moi même? J'fais ce que je veux d'abord. C'est juste que cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas parlé comme on me parlait avant. Sincèrement j'ai vraiment eu envie de lui parler aussi mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Un jour peut être.

J'ai jamais été en couple. J'ai couché avec plus d'une dizaine de personne mais j'ai jamais eu de relation. J'pense que pour que j'aille mieux il faut que je m'analyse. Alors c'est ce que je fais. C'est pas simple mais j'ai décidé de commencer par quelque chose. C'est un début. J'ai cherché un questionnaire sur internet pour m'aider en l'adaptant à ma situation. Bon c'est parti pour mon auto introspection.

Pourquoi? Avant j'étais trop bavard et j'étais le comique hyperactif de service donc plus facile de se lier d'amitié que d'entamer une relation les gens pensaient que je n'étais jamais sérieux donc ça aider pas. Maintenant, j'ai pas confiance au autres puis avant d'aimer les autres il faut apprendre à s'aimer soit même et ce n'est pas le cas donc je ne suis pas capable d'être en couple maintenant!

**Comment changer ça?** Aller mieux pour ça faut que je sois capable de voir les aspect tout beau tout jolie de la vie (je pense que c'est une des partie les plus dur, il me faudra du temps pour pouvoir avancer mais je me fixe des objectifs tout les jours dans ma tête). Il faut aussi que je me trouve une activité ça pourrai me permettre de rencontrer de nouvelle personne , saine de préférence(j'ai laissé tomber Lacross et je ne pense pas que le sexe soit une vraie activité).Puis cela me fatiguera peut être assez pour que je puisse faire une nuit complète. Mais quel activité faire ? Je sais pas trop!

Je suis doué en quoi ? Je suis créatif , imaginatif et je sais dessiner, je suis plutôt sportif et je suis doué en cours. Je pourrai donner des cours particulier ? NON cela voudrai dire parler. Des cours de dessin me tente mais j'aimerai quand même faire une activité qui me permet de dépenser de l'énergie.. pourquoi pas de la course ou de la natation ou un autre sport individuels. Sports individuels donc pas besoin de communiquer ou même de faire partie d'une équipe scolaire avec des personnes de mon age qui ne savent faire que deux choses : juger et trahir . **Bref il faut que je me trouve une activité!**

* * *

Je pense alterner entre cette manière d'écrire et un récit plus traditionnelle mais avant ça j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez donc .. à vos clavier!

**Edit :** la suite ne sera pas avant une semaine voir deux, j'essai des chapitres plus traditionnel donc forcement plus long( il est déjà à moitié écrit mais j'en suis pas satisfaite). De plus pour les chapitres d'après je fais des recherche sur le net qui sont assez compliqué a effectué étant donner qu'entre LE sport que j'essai de trouver et la fac c'est assez compliqué. De ce fait je m'exuse d'avance pour le retard que j'ai.


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis profondément désolé pour le retard mais mon ordi m'a planté... avec les chapitres en avance que j'avais du coup j'ai du tout recommencé et j'suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait pourtant j'ai repris ce chapitre une centaine de fois. Encore une fois je suis vraiment vraiment désolé!

Pour les réponses au commentaire je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas donc encore une fois les personnes qui n'ont pas eu de réponse sont priés de me pardonner!

Sur ce bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

* * *

Lundi

C'était une putain d'illusion, une putain d'erreur! Comment j'ai pu pensé que je pouvais aller mieux juste parce que j'étais déterminer à aller mieux. Comment aller mieux quand celui qu'on considéré comme son meilleur ami, son frère, sa moitié nous trahi de cette manière. Comment aller mieux quand jours après jours je le croise dans les couloirs du bahut avec sa pute? Comment aller mieux quand on a confiance en personne y compris soit même? Comment aller mieux quand on est putain d'orphelin? Quand on s'est fait putain de violer? Comment allez mieux alors que lorsqu'on a appelé son meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne nous aider celui-ci répond pas et quand sa répond s'est sa copine qui répond avec un putain de "Stiles laisse nous tranquille on est occupé, arrête de nous faire chié on a mieux à faire" et quand son fils de pute d'amant lui prend le téléphone pour me dire "Elle a raison Stiles lâche nous". Lâche nous ... je venais de me faire violer j'avais juste besoin d'aide j'étais mal tellement mal. Comment allez mieux quand un homme t'enferme dans sa chambre de force et passe la nuit a faire de vous sa "chienne"? Comment allez mieux quand pendant ce qu'il m'a semblé des heures un homme que je ne connais pas m'a vulgairement enculé? Comment parler de cette situation sans être vulgaire aussi? Comment ne pas ressentir cette putain de haine contre cette homme et contre vous même? Il m'a volé m'a virginité , il m'a volé mon âme.

Ce soir la il m'a tous pris.. On s'était rencontrer au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel où la pute, le salop et moi étions aller passer quelque jours afin de décompresser avant les exams. Un très belle hôtel pas trop cher à 2/3h de chez nous. Il était près d'une plage et le cadre était vraiment cool... normale j'avais choisi. Il y avait même des palmier le truc genre super fun et changeant comparé au foret de Beacon Hill. Je voulais simplement être un peu dépaysé entre les trucs de loup-garou les cours etc j'avais besoin de repos alors quoi de plus normal que de proposer à son meilleur ami de venir... mais quand le dit meilleur ami embarque sa copine avec lui c'est moins cool. Alors j'ai passé les trois-quarts du temps seul à la piscine et j'ai rencontré ce garçon. Des cheveux bruns avec des mèches rouge incontrôlable qui lui arrivé mi-nuque sérieusement ces cheveux partez en couille ça lui donner un air irrésistible. Il avait une mâchoire carré mais dans le genre harmonieux, des yeux noires .Il est été bien foutu soyons honnête ; ces muscles étaient bien développer autant ces des épaules que ces abdos. Mais il dégageai quelque chose qui me filer la frousse, vraiment ces yeux était d'un noir de glace, aucune émotion n'en ressortait. Alors même si dans un premier temps j'ai parlé avec lui je me suis vite éloigné ce qui n'a pas semblé à son gout.

Durant quelque jours je le croisais partout mais je me disais que l'hôtel n'était pas si grand que cela que c'était normal, puis j'ai commencé à le voir au alentours de ma chambre alors j'ai dit à Scott que je pensais qu'il me suivait et il m'a dit qu'avec les histoires des loup j'étais devenu parano.. parano. J'ai commencé à mal dormir je vous jure je sentais que quelque chose aller mal tourner j'avais cette boule coincé dans ma gorge qui me disait de fuir mais je pensais que Scott avait raison. J'ai eu de plus en plus de mal à dormir mais on était à l'hôtel depuis 3 jours et on mettait les voiles dans 2 jours alors j'ai pris sur moi en prenant de plus en plus de médicament.. Mauvaise idée.

La veille de notre départ, mon dieu je suis au bord de larme et je tremble mais il faut que sa sorte, alors la veille de notre départ j'ai recroisé ce gars et j'ai accepté de rester avec lui vu que encore une fois Scott était occupé avec sa pute. Et il m'a drogué. Oh juste un peu comme il disait suffisamment pour que je me laisse faire mais assez peu pour que je me souvienne de tous. Il m'a embrassé dans le cou une fois, deux fois puis il m'a entraîné vers sa chambre je ne pouvais pas me défendre j'avais l'impression d'être en cotons, mes jambes tremblé je n'avais aucune force. Je m'en rendais compte, j'avais tellement peur. On est rentré dans sa chambre et il m'a plaqué contre le mur et m'a susurré à l'oreille qu'il avait tellement envie de moi, qu'il avait tellement envie de faire de moi sa pute. Il m'a retourné visage contre le mur et a plaqué son pénis en érection contre mes fesse en passant ces mains sous ma chemise. Je sentais son souffle rauque contre ma nuque et je l'attendais clairement me dire que je ne pouvais rien contre lui. Il m'a déchiré ma chemise et m'a mordu l'épaule. J'ai hurlé dieu comme j'ai hurlé mais personne n'est venu m'aider et puis il a bâillonné la bouche avec un tissu je crois je me souviens plus trop. J'essayais de me dégager mais plus j'essayais plus il riais et me faisait mal. Je me sentais tellement mal j'avais tellement peur. Puis il s'est éloigné pendant quelque seconde j'ai cru que mon calvaire aller prendre fin mais non il a juste enlevé tous ces vêtements. Il m'a ensuite jeter sur son lit et il s'est allongé sur moi en me disant de me laisser allez que j'allais aimer ça et moi je pleurais encore et encore en le suppliant d'arrêter en souhaitant mourir. Je priais toutes les divinité pour que tous s'arrête mais ça n'a pas marcher. Il m'a arracher le reste de mes vêtements Il m'a pénétré avec force j'avais l'impression d'être déchiré en deux tant j'avais mal et pendant qu'il faisait ses aller-venu en moi il me disait que j'étais sa pute, sa chienne que j'avais tous ce que je méritais pour l'avoir chauffé comme cela. Je ne comprenais pas aujourd'hui encore je le comprend pas. Et pendant ce qu'il m'a semblé des heures il m'a enculé. Ses mains étaient partout j'avais l'impression qu'on était entrain de me brûler vif.

Je me sens encore aujourd'hui si sale car lorsque qu'il a senti qu'il allait éjaculer il m'a forcé à le sucer puis il est venu en moi et m'a bouché le nez pour m'obligé à avaler son sperme j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore son gout dans ma bouche et tout les matins je ne peux m'empêcher de vomir. Et ce soir la il a recommencé encore et encore avant de partir au beau milieux de la nuit me laissant seul en pleure et en sang. Alors j'ai appelé Scott et vous savez comment cela c'est passé. Comment allez mieux quand en plus d'avoir perdu son père on se retrouve seul avec ses démons ? J'essaie vraiment mais j'ai tellement mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retiens de vivre mais j'ai envie de vivre.

Aujourd'hui je suis retourné en cours et de voir ce couple maudit si heureux m'a donner envie de mourir. Puis maintenant j'ai cette réputation au bahut.. la petite salope. C'est juste que j'ai tellement peur que cela m'arrive une autre fois que des qu'on me touche je me laisse faire. Personne ne sait personne peux comprendre. J'ai juste peur. Mais quand je traverse les couloirs et que j'entends des mecs dire "Stiles est une vraie pute à ce que j'ai entendu il couche avec tout le monde" j'ai envie de me retourner et de lui dire que s'il le sait s'est parce qu'on a couché ensemble lui qui fait semblait d'être le parfait hétéro de service. Hypocrite. J'ai envie de peter des câbles. Mais généralement quand je suis sur le point de craquer Isaac se place juste à coté de moi en silence et on avance ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait cela. C'est l'ami de Scott pas le mienne qu'il me fiche la paix même si cela m'aide.

* * *

Chapitre est sombre certes mais le Rating n'est pas M pour rien et c'est aussi du Hurt/Comfort. C'est surement le chapitre le plus sombre ne vous en faite pas. Pour la suite je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrai la poster étant donner que j'ai aucun chapitre sous le bras. Cependant j'attends vos avis avec impatience!


End file.
